Skrulls
Los Skrulls son una raza extraterrestre capaz de cambiar de aspecto que pertenecen al universo Marvel. Aparecieron por primera vez en''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1, #2 (enero de 1962), y fueron creados por Stan Leey Jack Kirby.thumb|400px|Skrulls La civilización Skrull está organizada en un imperio altamente agresivo y militarizado que ha mantenido un poder dominante en la Galaxia de Andrómeda durante miles de años. En el universo Marvel clásico (Universo 616), únicamente los Kree y los Shi'ar tienen un poder similar al del imperio Skrull, y de hecho con ambos ha entrado en innumerables guerras, llevando una de ellas con los primeros, debido a su exacerbado odio contra la raza Kree, hasta el mismo planeta Tierra. Hace aproximadamente diez millones de años, los primeros Skrulls se adentraron en la cercana Galaxía de la Vía Láctea. En dicha región, los Skrull se encontraron a los Kree, una raza humanoide aún en fases rudimentarias de civilización. Los Skrulls enviaron emisarios al mundoHala, hogar de los Kree para ofrecerles el don de una tecnología avanzada para que los Kree un día pudieran ser llevados al Imperio Skrull. Los Skrulls descubrieron, sin embargo, que en Hala vivían dos razas inteligentes, los Kree y las plantas sintientes llamadas Cotati. Llevaron a cabo una prueba para que se determinara la valía de las dos culturas, los Skrulls finalmente se pronunciaron a favor de los Cotati. Llenos de rabia, los Kree asesinaron tanto a los Cotati como a los embajadores Skrulls, y confiscaron la tecnología Skrull. Debido a la inmesa distancia entre ellos, no se dijo palabra sobe esta atrocidad hecha contra los Skrulls, por lo que los Kree tuvieron tiempo suficiente para dominar los fundamentos de la tecnología robada. Décadas después, los Kree se aventuraron en la Galaxia de Andromeda y empezaron a atacar a los puestos avanzados Skrulls y finalmente el mismo Skrullos. Los Skrulls forzados a convertirse en una raza más militar, les devolvieron el golpe. Así empezó el conflicto Kree-Skrull en el que ambos imperios llevan a cabo millones de años después. Históricamente los Skrull han mantenido una gran rivalidad con otra raza extraterrestre del Universo Marvel, los Kree. Sin embargo, la posición predominante de los Skrull cayó en desgracia tras la destrucción de su Mundo Trono a manos de la fuerza universal Galactus. Tras estos acontecimientos, y las sucesivas derrotas con los héroes de la Tierra, los skrull iniciarían un plan de ocultación y suplantación de representantes o células durmientes en la comunidad superheroica, como Elektra, Spider-Woman, Inhumanos o el Capitán Marvel, lo que sería descubierto por los Nuevos Vengadores, siendo este evento el inicio de la gran saga de 2008 Secret Invasion. The seat of the Skrull Empire was moved about 100,000 years ago to Tarnax IV, a planet more centrally located in the empire, renamed Throneworld. The Skrull Empire is governed by a totalitarian monarchy. There is one supreme emperor or empress, and a governor for each of the 978 member-worlds in the empire. In recent years, the Skrulls emperor has been Dorrek, who was assassinated and succeeded by his ambitious wife R'klll. Empress R'klll, her daughter Anelie, and millions of other Skrulls were recently killed when the world-eater Galactus destroyed Throneworld to consume its energy. The leadership of the Skrull Empire at this point uncertain. While some worlds have voluntarily entered into the Skrull Empire and thus have been allowed varying degrees of autonomy, others have been conquered and their populations subjugated. In some cases, the Skrulls have colonized uninhabited worlds to extend the dominion of the empire. Among the many civilized worlds that make up to 978 member-planets of the Skrull Empire are the homeworlds of the Druffs, Guna, Kallusians, Morani,Pheragots, Queega, Tektons, and Yirbek. Among the few Andromeda Galaxy civilizations to resist Skrull takeover are the Xandarians of the Tranta System and the Wilameanis and Gegku. The Skrulls have established peace treaties with certain pacifistic races in their galaxy, including Ciegrimites and Krylorians, since Skrulls regard them as non-threatening and engage in profitable trade relations with them. One of the Skrulls’ more unusual accomplishments was the conversion of the Kral System’s ten worlds into an amusement and resort center for the idle rich of the empire. The ten worlds feature recreations of certain alien cultures’ habitats. Kral IV boasts a replica-city of Prohibition Era New York and an Earth village of the medieval age. The Kral System is the permanent site of the galactic gladiatorial tournaments. Although the Skrulls became aware of Earth (due to its nearness to a natural warp-space access point) eons ago, it was not until recent times that they considered Earth’s threat. Their first regular surveillances of Earth began in the 1930s. To date most of the Skrulls’ excursions to Earth have been extremely small-scale, with no more than a handful of soldier-infiltrators being dispatched at any given time. It is not yet known how the death of the current ruling family will affect official policy toward Earth or the government of the empire in general. Skrulls are basically reptilian but have certain mammalian characteristics such as hair and (in females) mammary glands. Newborn are hatched from eggs but are nursed by their mothers. Skrulls have lifespan of about 210 Earth-years. Although they are intellectually on par with Earth beings, the elimination of their Normal strain millions of years ago means they no longer have the capacity for benevolent mutation. Hence the Skrulls have existed at their current level of evolution for million of years. There is rumored to be relationship between the Skrulls and shape-changing Dire Wraiths. Miembros destacadosEditar sección *El más destacado miembro de esta raza es el Super-Skrull, poseedor de los poderes combinados de Los 4 Fantásticos, y recurrente enemigo de éstos. *Hulkling (Theodore "Teddy" Altman), miembro fundador de los Jóvenes Vengadores, que en realidad es un mestizo Skrull-Kree hijo del Capitán Marvel y la princesa Anelle.﻿ Frases célebresEditar sección *''"Los Skrulls son nuestros enemigos jurados desde tiempos inmemorial"'' - Ronan el Acusador. Jefe de la Galaxia Kree. Gran Acusador. Categoría:Villanos